SPHR
by Terrorhunt
Summary: New generation. New threat. New villains. New heroes. New hope. (My very first fanfic. Alternate continuity of RWBY universe, 10 years after the end of Volume 2. OG characters are OOC) (Honest and constructive criticism are desperately needed).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Went Wrong**

_Why?_

Robert thought to himself. Despite his blank expression, his mind are raging thinking of the situation he's in;

Sitting on a metal chair in a small room, both hands handcuffed to the metal table in front him. Everything that he had with him was taken beside the clothes he's wearing. He's very thankful that they let him keep his black hoodie, otherwise he'd been topless.

_Relax Robbie, relax. You know that this would happen sooner or later._

The young man keep telling that to himself, yet he's still in a sense of disbelief regarding of his current predicament. He then decide to look around the room trying eases his train of thought. The first thing he paid attention to is the big mirror on his right, which he already knew what it was. He then focuses on his features on the reflection; amber-colored eyes, dark-brown buzz cut hair, and a slightly tanned yet smooth skin.

_Damn, I'm a mess._

Of course, the seventeen years old didn't mean that. He's actually surprised to see that he's almost fine considering what happened to him in the past few hours. Something that he never thought would happen; arrested by the police for trying to save someone's life. Of course that wasn't why they've arrested him. Robert knew that the he'd be arrested sooner or later considering all of the crimes that he committed back in Vacuo. For him to be arrested for his first attempted robbery at Vale was quite a shock. The reason why things didn't go according to his plan is that he didn't consider the possibility of another group of heavily armed thieves targeting the same place as he is. The said group beat Robert and got away while Robert is in Vale Police Force's custody.

_Dammit, what's taking them so lo-_

Robbie's thought are interrupted when the door in front of him opens, revealing a big, muscular man, dressed in VPF uniform, with a fierce expression. Robbie immediately recognized him, the same man who took him down. Robbie quickly put on his best 'happy' face, not wanted to be intimidated by him.

"Hello there, Officer Win-Ches-Ter. How are you tonight?" Robbie casually greeted the man while squinting on his name-tag.

"DETECTIVE Winchester. And I'm not in a mood tonight, because of you." The man replied. Robbie could have sworn he heard a growl in the man's voice.

_Well, this is gonna be a fun._

Robbie sighed out of boredom. He gradually becomes calmer after the shock took over him. This isn't the first time he's been interrogated. This is however the first time he's interrogated by a cop. Robbie mentally chuckled since his current interrogator reminds him of his fifth of 11 interrogators. Robbie were worried when he was locked in this room since he never dealt with any kind of law enforcement in the past. But now his worries have been put to rest. He's confident that he'll be fine as he believe that this man won't be a challenge for him.

_And now he's gonna ask me why I'm at the dock._

"Start talking, punk. Why were you at the dock?" The man asked while slamming his fist on the table. Robbie simply rolled his eye from that action.

_Called it. Doesn't matter. I'm definitely gonna enjoy this._

Robbie simply grinned of the thought of how he's gonna make a fool out of the poor man. It'll be too easy, but he's gonna drag it as long as possible.

**. . .**

**3 hours ago.**

**Vale Dock. 11:27 pm.**

Robbie analyze the situation of the dock from the top of the searchlight tower. He focuses on the small building at the centre of the dock where all of the people of the dock are. He didn't have to worry about the alarms or sensors since it had been dealt with before he even climbed to the top.

_15 guards, 5 dock workers. Way too easy._

The plan is simple; take out the guards, then the workers, access the computer for the list of shipments to find the target, acquire the target, make his way out with a getaway vehicle; a boat, and done. His target; a handful of crates of Dust by the Iron/Schnee Enterprise. While there are other precious Dust shipments by the same company at the dock, the Dust that Robbie looking for by no means are ordinary. The said Dust are capable of generating an energy enough to power up a skyscraper for a month or 2. This Dust are marketed as a personal power generator that can be used at home, industrial sectors, or any kind of establishment. This will be Robbie's biggest pay ever, provided that he can find the customers for it.

_Well, I waited long enough. Let's do this._

With a bow in his left hand, Robbie stands behind the searchlight that are facing the small building where the guards and the workers are and put on a Beowolf Grimm mask and pull the hood to cover his head. He then hold up the bow in a firing position. He pressed a trigger and an arrow made out of bright, golden light materializes. Drawing the arrow, he then focus on his first target…

**...**

Two guards on the top of the small building stands perfectly still facing the sea that are perfectly in their view. The night is so calm that they didn't feel like they have anything to worry about.

"Hey." The guard on left spoke.

"Yeah?" His companion replied.

"You ever wonder why are we here?"

"It's one of life's greatest mystery, isn't it? 'Why are we here?' I mean, are we a product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a God watching everything, you know with plans for us or stuff? I don't know man. It keeps me up at night."

"What?" The first guard asked after a momentary pause. "I mean, why are we up he-"

His word goes unfinished as he collapses on his front, with something appears to be like a glowing arrow sticking out on the back of his neck. The fallen guard shakes frantically as if he's having a seizure. The arrow disappear into a nothingness as the seizure stops. The second guard raises his rifle to the direction of where the arrow might have come from. Before he realized, the same arrow appears on his chest. He then writhing in pain when his body experienced an agonizing electrical shock and passed out.

**...**

_2 down, 18 to go._

After taking out the guards on the rooftop, Robbie turn his attention on the guards on the ground. Repeating the same process of creating the Lightning Dust arrow, he fires another shot, followed by another shot, and another. This keeps going on until 1 guard remains. The last guard who have observed the situation have figured out the location of the attacker and decided to take aim with his rifle, but it he's unable to fire a shot as the light from the searchlight tower blinded his eye. Before he could regain his vision, an arrow hits him squarely in the chest and knocks him out.

_15 down, 5 to go. Too easy._

Robbie made his way to the building. Before he enters, he dragged all 13 of the guards on the ground into one of the empty shipping container nearby the building and seal the container shut. The 2 guards on the rooftop won't be a problem. At least he hope so.

_The workers inside might be armed. Need to take them all out in 1 shot._

As Robbie made his way inside the building, he took out the yellow Dust vial out of the top section of the riser of his bow and replace it with a magenta Dust vial. He reached the door of the room where the workers are.

Inside, all 5 of the workers who are armed with a simple handgun waiting for him right behind the door. The lead guard didn't report to them via the communicator like they should have a minute ago. The security cameras and the sensors are not responding to their commands. And all communications have been cut off. At that moment, they knew they're in trouble.

Robbie stops directly in front of the door. He's only one step away to reach the knob and open it. Instead of opening it, he assume a firing position. Creating an Dust arrow glowing with a bright magenta light, he immediately fires it straight through the door. 3 seconds later, a subtle pop sound is heard behind the door. Robbie removes his Grimm mask, takes out and put on a different mask that covers his mouth and nose. After making sure that the new mask is secure, he enters the room.

Despite the thick magenta mist caused by the arrow he fired, he can still make out the content of the room. 5 tables with computer, 2 on each sides with 1 table are on the far back and centre of the room. He look down and see 5 men lying on the floor, passed out. Robbie made his way the table far back and accesses the computer.

_Only 5 people to operate a shipping dock. Now that's something. Ah, got it. East Loading Bay._

Pleased with what he sees on the screen, he quickly made his way out of the building and headed east to find his prize, Once he reached inside the loading bay, he went inside a forklift. Tinkering with the control panel, the machine then came to life. It didn't took him that long find where the crates of Dust are in the loading bay as it is stacked next to main entrance of the building, all 5 crates of it stacked vertically.

_Perfect. Just perfect. I might be able to get all of this done in half an hour._

After leaving the loading bay, He make his way to the west pier. Halfway across the dock however, something strange happens. The wind suddenly gets rougher, and a louding screeching noise can be heard. Before Robbie could look around to find the source of the noise, it suddenly went bright around him. He immediately stop the forklift and gaze upon the sky on his left to find a Bullhead flying above the dock with its spotlight aiming at him.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Wait, cops and armies don't use Bullhead._

Upon realizing this, Robbie jump out to the right of the machine and hide from the direct light of the Bullhead's. Taking a peek at the Bullhead to asses the situation, he then notices 4 humanoid figures drops from the aircraft. Turning his attention to the 4 humanoids, Robbie notice that those 4 appears to be wearing a white metal-like armor, carrying a rifle on their right hand and another on their back. It didn't take long for Robbie to figure out who, or rather what those humanoids are.

_AK-200? They've already been replaced 5 years ago! Definitely not the cops or the armies._

Readying his bow with a red Dust vial replacing the previous one, Robbie quickly take aim at one of the first android on the left and fires a red glowing arrow. The android exploded once the arrow are in contact with its head. Robbie takes out the second one behind. Before he could take out the third one, the remaining androids have already open fires at him. Robbie quickly hides from the android's line of fire. However, the moment he heard the gunshot hits the crates that he carries, he knew that the forklift is the last place he needs to be right now.

_Oh crap…_

Robbie runs from his hiding spot as fast as he can, ignoring the gunshots and the Bullhead. Before he could reached a safe distance, the crate explodes. The explosion isn't powerful enough to blow up a Paladin, but it did create enough force to throw Robbie up in the air in a fair distance. He then lays unconscious after he hits the ground.

**...**

The Bullhead pilot, who are completely shrouded in darkness, successfully stabilized the aircraft after force from the explosion. He turn to his back to a man on his back. "Get it done." he ordered. The man, like the pilot who are completely obscured by the shadow hold out his scroll and presses different buttons on it, giving commands to the androids below.

**...**

It didn't take long for Robbie to his gain consciousness. His aura manages to prevent a fatal wound. By the time he's fully awake and standing up, he saw the Bullhead floating much closer to the ground. The androids stand right beneath the aircraft. One of it is carrying a small black box. Robbie look around for his bow. Thankfully, it didn't flew off too far from where he stands. Upon reacquiring his weapon, a few gunshot is heard. He is, however, surprised to see that it wasn't the androids fired the shots but 2 guards, standing on the rooftop of the docks garage. The 2 guards, who Robbie left behind relentlessly fires at the aircraft.

_Idiots! Get out!_

Robbie knew that a simple Dust rifle won't be able to take down a Bullhead. Even his Dust arrows won't be able to do much as most aircraft nowadays are equipped with protection against Dust based attack. Those guards are either an idiot, or are not aware of that fact. Robbie turn his attention to the Bullhead find the the android have already gone inside the aircraft. The aircraft slowly ascends while turning to the guards. The guards quickly stop firing and run from the aircraft.

_They not gonna make it! They not gonna make it!_

Without wasting any time, Robbie switches the red Dust vial on his bow with a white vial. Firing a glowing white arrow at the ground a few feets from where he stands, a spiky, dome-like ice structure no bigger than a pickup truck appears after the arrow hits the ground. He then grabs hold of the structure with both of his hand.

_Come on, come on, COME ON!_

In a few seconds, the ice structure starts to vibrate. The vibration becomes more violent in each seconds. Once the structure shows a sign of cracking, he quickly jumps away.

_Now!_

Within a flash, the ice disappears and slams against the aircraft with a force powerful enough to push it off course, saving the fleeing guards. The ice shattered while the aircraft floats wobbly in the sky with a smoke faintly visible from the right wing. Once the aircraft appears to be stabilize, it immediately flies to the northwest. By the time the aircraft is gone, the sound of sirens can be heard.

_Seriously?! Dammit…_

Robbie speeds off to the west piers to the getaway boat he prepared in advance. He throws away his bow, the Dust vials and the breathing mask into the water. By the time he reaches the pier however, it's already swarm with cops. Frustrated, he turns back only to find a big man standing in his way.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked. Before Robbie could say anything, the man punched him in the stomach. He's on his knee, then everything went black….

**. . .**

**Now.**

"..and that's what happens." Robbie remains calms and somewhat cheerful after telling his interrogator what he wants to know. Of course, what he told him are partially different to the actual story. The interrogator then stand up from his seat and put on the most intimidating face he could possibly think of.

"You expect me to believe that you, just happened to be nearby a dock where a robbery took place, and you've decided to just trespass a restricted area to stop the robbers but fail?"The man asked him, while maintaining his expression.

"Uh,.. yeah?" Robbie casually replied. The man then placed a Grimm mask on the table. The same mask belongs to Robbie. "Explain the mask." He asked.

In hindsight, Robbie should have thrown the mask away along with the other stuffs he ditch back at the dock. But he couldn't do it. Not to that mask.

"Just a little accessory. For fun. You know that Grimm mask are all the rage today?"

"Last time I checked, those masks aren't made from a real Grimm."

"I like to keep it authentic. Special than the rest."

The man slowly walk to the left side of the table. "You know what I think?" He said. "I think that you are a liar and you're hiding something about what really happens at the dock. Lucky for me, you're mine for me to do whatever I want. So, what's it going to be, punk?"

Robbie simply rolled his eyes at those words. He felt that this man isn't even trying to interrogate him. Before he could say anything, there's a knock on the door. The detective opens it and a blonde man in a beige suit, white shirt and a red tie appears before them. "Hello there, Cardin." The blonde man speak.

"Arc. What are you doing here?" The interrogator ask the new visitor.

"This." The blonde hold out a piece of paper to the interrogator. "A statement by the head of Iron/Schnee Enterprise."

The man snatches the paper from the blonde and read it. Moments later, his expression become sour. "The heck is this?" He growled.

"It is exactly as what's written on the paper." The blonde replied with a smile on his face. "If you have problem with that, you can talk to Chief Belladonna. You can start taking off the cuff off the boy now, if you don't mind." He continued.

The detective grumbles as he sets Robbie's hands free. He storms out of the room and slams the door shut behind him. Now it's Robbie and this new guy. The new guy takes the seat, facing Robbie. Robbie is actually surprise with the current development. "So, who are you suppose to be? The good cop?" Robbie asked. The blonde simply chuckled at the question.

"No, no. I'm not with Vale Police Department. My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm a professor at Beacon Academy."

_Okaaaay. So not expecting that._

"Okay, professor. What do you want with me?" Robbie asked, maintaining his nonchalant attitude.

"Waiting for a friend. She wanted to meet you." Jaune smiled as he answered him.

Robbie's face quickly shows a sign of being shocks after hearing that. "What? Who?" Right after he ask Jaune, the door suddenly opens and a woman suddenly appears standing on the right side of Jaune. "Sorry I'm late!" The woman cried.

The woman, dressed in black military-styled uniform appears before him. She has a short black hair with a red streak. What caught Robbie's attention the most is the red cape draped around her shoulder. Another thing that caught his attention is some kind of an equipment hanging on the back of her waist.

_That uniform, she's with the Guild. Who the heck is she anyway?_

The young woman walk towards the boy, standing right next to him. She then look at him with a very serious look. "Hi there. I would like to ask you a question." The woman speaks. Robbie simply stare back her nervously. He has no idea of what exactly is going on here. It doesn't help that the woman keep giving him a bad vibe. "Is your name Robert Lockhood?" She ask. Robbie is officially freaked out. If this woman is here to interrogate him, then she's doing a very good job at it. This is the first time he actually felt intimidated by an adult. "Well, is it?" the woman presses on, snapping the boy out of his train of thought. "Yes." He doubtfully answered her.

Upon hearing the boy's answer, she brought herself close to the boy's face. Robbie slightly lean his body back from her when her face are inches from his. He felt as if the woman gazes straight into his mind. "Your eyes..." She muttered, as she stares at the boy's face intently.

_Dammit, will you stop staring at me like that!_

Before Robbie could say anything to her, the woman already pulled him into a hug, with her head resting on his right shoulder.

_Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat?!_

"Miss, miss, MISS?!" Robbie can't help but scream at her, trying to make sense of what's going on here. She then pull herself away from the boy. He looks back at her and notice that tears are slowly flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She spokes, as he wipe away her tears with her left hand. "It's just that I'm so happy to know that you're still alive."

The blonde man rises for his seat and move toward the door. "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything." he spoke as he leave the room. The woman then move toward the seat opposite the boy and made herself comfortable. "Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself." She giggled as she stated that. "My name is Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>VALE POLICE FORCE<strong>

**INCIDENT REPORT**

**REPORT BY: WINCHESTER, CARDIN. (DETECTIVE)**

**LOCATION OF INCIDENT: VALE DOCK.**

**TIME OF INCIDENT: 0115 am.**

**DESCRIPTION OF THE INCIDENT:**

A LOUD EXPLOSION WAS HEARD AT VALE DOCK AROUND MIDNIGHT. ALL ATTEMPT OF COMMUNICATION WITH THE DOCK'S PERSONNEL HAVE BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL. ALL AVAILABLE POLICE FORCES AT THAT TIME HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED AT THE DOCK. AFTER SECURING THE DOCK, 5 OF THE DOCKS OPERATORS AND 13 OF THE 15 GUARDS WERE FOUND UNCONSCIOUS. THE 2 REMAINING GUARDS HAVE STATED THAT THEY WERE ALL KNOCKED OUT BY THEIR ATTACKER. THE 2 GUARDS STATED THAT THEY HAVE REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS AFTER THEY HEARD A LOUD EXPLOSION. ACCORDING TO THE GUARDS, AN UNAUTHORIZED AIRCRAFT HAVE MADE ITSELF WITHIN THE DOCK AREA WHILE THEY WERE UNCONSCIOUS. THE AIRCRAFT FLED THE SCENE AFTER THE GUARDS OPEN FIRES AT IT. A 17 YEARS OLD BOY WAS FOUND NEAR THE WEST PIER OF THE DOCK AND HAVE BEEN TAKEN UNDER MY CUSTODY FOR QUESTIONING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**All This Time**

It has been almost a minute of silence. Robbie wears an annoyed expression while Ruby remains cheerful. For some reason, he finds it rather disturbing. "So, how are you, Robbie? Can I call you Robbie?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I'm fine, thanks. Sure, why not?" Robbie replied while not trying to sound shaky."Sooo, Mrs Rose, is it? What exactly is going on here? 'Cos to be honest, everything is so confusing after blondie shows up." Robbie wasn't lying about that. When the blonde man shows up, he thought that he was going to be the 'good cop' during the interrogation.

"I'm not married. You can call me Miss Rose. Or Miss Ruby. Or Ruby. You know what, just call me Ruby." Said Ruby with an overly-optimistic tone.

_Oh man. Please tell me that this isn't happening._

"Okay. Mind telling me what's going on here, Miss Rose?" He asked. The sooner he deals with this woman, the better.

"I'm here representing the Hunter's Guild, Iron/Schnee Enterprise and Beacon Academy. I'm here with an offer by the Enterprise and the Academy for you. By the way, the Guild have nothing to do with this offer. I just want you to know that I'm a part of the Guild." Ruby calmly tells him while maintaining her cheerful expression. "Just so you know, you don't have to say 'yes'. Your choice. No pressure or anything."

_Well, she seems rather proud about the Guild. _

"And what exactly are they offering me?" Robbie stoically asked her, trying not to sound excited. Deep down however, he's actually very curious about this offer.

"Well," Ruby readjust her sitting posture, trying to make herself look professional. "the head of Iron/Schnee Enterprise, who happens to be one of my best friend, offered to erase all of your criminal records in the past 3 years back in Vacuo. She also choose to ignore the incident related to you and the Iron/Schnee's shipment at the dock."

"Woah, hold on. What criminal records? I didn't anything!" He knew that it's obviously a lie, but he's not going to admit it. Not after he did a flawless job at covering his tracks.

_No way. She can't possibly knew about that, can she?_

"Robbie, relax. You're not going to jail." She said, trying to sound as assuring as possible. " And no one's going to know about what you did. Beside, Jaune's the only one behind that glass and he's not going to tell anyone." Ruby pointed to the big 'mirror' next to them with her left thumb as she stated that.

Robbie find this hard to believe, and he's certainly not going to take the risk. But what are the odds that she may be telling a truth? "How do I know that you're not messing with me?" Despite whispering those words across the table, his voice are still audible enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby look at the boy straight in the eyes and said "Because I am a Huntress. And I'm here to do everything that I can to help you. So please, believe me…" She then hold out her right hand to him. Robbie simply stared at her hand blankly for a few seconds before he grabs hold of the hand and shake it. Ruby is overjoyed by Robbie's gesture. She immediately grab his shoulders across the table and pull him for a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise that you won't regret it." Ruby released the hug afterward and sit down as if nothing happens.

_Okay, she's definitely going to be a pain. Please, just get this over with!_

"Okay. As I was saying," Ruby exclaimed, "the head of Iron/Schnee Enterprise has offered to erase all of your criminal records in the pa-"

"You know, criminal record implies that I've been arrested. Have they ever arrested me for felony?" Robbie interrupted her. Robbie was proud of the fact that he's able to pull off all of those heist all by himself without getting caught. He conceal his identity with the help of the Grimm mask. Thanks to the Grimm mask, he has become Vacuo's urban legend known as the Grimm Archer. The Grimm mask he obtained from his first kill when he was 12 have become his precious memento. It not only serve as a trophy for him, it also reminded him of what he's capable of.

"Sure, whatever, Grimm Archer." Ruby retorted. "And in return, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy would like you to attend his academy as a first-year student in the next 6 days along with other new first-year students." "And if I say 'no', then what? I get thrown in prison?" He asked. "Nothing. You'll be released without any repercussion whatsoever. But, before you give your answer," She speak in a serious manner,as with her expression "there's something that I want to tell you. Something about your parent."

Robie turn his head to the left, staring into a nothingness. "What about them?" He asked, without a care.

"You see Robbie," Ruby reluctantly speaks up "your parents, Peter Lockhood and Jane Lockhood, they're not your real parents." Robbie stares back at her, eyes widened. "What?" He asked. Robbie heard her very clearly the first time, but he want to double check. "The late Lockhood couple," she continues, her voice almost cracked "they-they're your relative. Uncle and Aunt. Peter is a younger brother to your real father, Lionel Lockhood." Ruby tries her best to hold back her tears.

"You knew them? My pa-Uncle Peter and Aunt Jane?" he ask. "No. Not directly. I'm not related to them either."

"10 years ago," She continued, " I was suppose to find Peter, Jane and you to make sure that you're safe. But I couldn't find you or your foster parents. By the time I've found Peter and Jane, they both are dead. I was under the assumption that you're already dead." Ruby cover her face with both of her hands, hiding her tears. "I'm sor-sorry, Robbie. I'm so sorry!" She tries to hold back her tears while still covering her face with her hand.

Robbie's face turned grim. "I don't understand. Why go through all the trouble for me? What's so special about me?" Ruby removed her hands from her face. She stopped sobbing, but tears are still flowing down her cheek slowly. "I made a promise that I will find you and keep you safe no matter what. I want to keep that promise." She explained. She wipes away her tears after it stops flowing and smiles back at Robbie. "I promise you that you don't have to go back living like you did before. You don't have to steal again. Not anymore"

"Who did you make that promise to?" Robbie refuse to believe the this kind woman in front of him made that promise to herself out of pure kindness or self-righteousness. She must have made the promise to someone who knew him. Someone who is related to him. Maybe, just maybe, someone who might be his…

"I can't say." Ruby look down, hiding her face from the boy. He's taken aback by her answer.

_Why? Are they dead? Come on, don't do this to me..._

"Please, I need to know; is my real parent still alive?" Robbie pleaded. But Ruby remains silent. "You don't have to tell me who or where they are!" He snapped. "I just need to know if they're alive! Please, Miss Rose. Please…."

Ruby lifted her face, facing Robbie's determined look. "They're, alive. Your mom and dad are alive. That's all I could say." Robbie refrain himself from asking further question as he promised. Slowly slumps on his seat, his head facing the ceiling. He then let out a weak, unamusing laugh.

_What the heck just happened….._

"Miss Rose, I accept the offer."

**. .**

**Residential District of Vale. 12:05 pm**

**4 days until Beacon's New Enrollment…**

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

Ruby and Robbie stand in front of Ruby's apartment that are located at the top floor. The building itself are plain and modest. From the outside alone, Ruby's home seems to give off a similar vibe.

Ruby starts unlocking the door to her home. "It's not much, but it's all I need, you know. Living by myself and all."

Aside from the worn-out green hoodie, Robbie look exactly like he did 2 night ago. His only luggage are a khaki backpack. Ruby insisted that he stays with her until he enrolls to Beacon in 4 days. He reluctantly accepted her kindness.

_Oh well. This beats sleeping under a bridge._

Once Robbie enter the woman's resident, he turned speechless, to see that her home are ridiculously simple and exposed. Everything within the resident is in a plain sight; dining table with 4 chairs, 2-seater sofa, a small coffee table, a TV, the kitchen, a wardrobe and drawer, a dressing table, and a bed.

_Thank the Oum that the bathroom are in an actual room._

"Well, make yourself at home. Don't be shy." Said Ruby as she locked the door. She hummed a tune as she walk toward the kitchen. Robbie takes off his backpack and hangs it on the coat-rack on the wall near the dining table. He gave up thinking of where to put his luggage, all things considered. As he made his way to the sofa, he caught a sight of a dog bed near the TV. "You have a dog, Miss Rose?"

"No, not anymore." She replied as she brings 2 glass of milk to the table. "Zwei passed away 3 month ago." Robbie cast a guilty frown at the empty dog bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ruby noticed the boy's look and gleamed at him and said "It's okay. I was pretty sad when I have to bury him. I missed him barking at me whenever I got home. But hey, life goes on right?" She then returns to the kitchen to grab a plate of cookies and placed it alongside the glass milk before.

_How can someone so kind and innocent becomes a Huntress?_

They both enjoy the cookies as they sit on the sofa. "Okay. Today, we're gonna have to do a bit of shopping!" Said Ruby as she finishes her cookie. "What? Why?" She took a small sip of the milk before she answers him. "Well, we gonna need to get some stuff for you when you're in Beacon. No offense, but whatever is in that backpack aren't going to cut it."

_I hate to admit it, but she's right. Beside, I don't think a Grimm mask and a black hoodie going to be much of help for me._

"I guess you're right. I think I have enough lien to cover what I ne-" Ruby gripped his shoulder and glared at him. "I'm not judging you or anything here Robbie, but this lien of yours wouldn't happen to be an income from your old, shady line of work now, would it?"

"NO!" He released her grip as he denies her accusation. "Look, you may find this hard to believe but, all of those stuffs that I, looted, are sold for a huge lien but I never kept it!'

"What?! But those stuffs you took cost more than millions of lien. What could you possibly do with of those lien if you're not keeping it for yourself?" She asked.

"I gave it to the poor and needy at the Vacuo slums." He look dejected after revealing the truth. "I only wanted to help those people. That's all I ever did. I didn't steal because I'm desperate. I did it so other people don't have to." He faced Ruby. "I know what I did is wrong. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it." Within a blink of an eye, Ruby pull him for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or something. I'm just worry about you. That's all."

"How did someone like you ends up as a Huntress?"

"Shut up." She lightly nudge him on his back.

"You can let go now. Oh, and by the way, I made few lien killing Grimms that terrorize farms." "It's my treat anyway, so save your money. And you can't say no." Ruby took a bite of a piece of cookie after she release herself from the hug. "Is that you?" Robbie asked as he pointed at pictures framed at the wall next to the TV.

"Yeah. That's me and my friend back in Beacon 10 years ago."

"Wow. You don't look that different. These 3 girls are your teammates?"

"Yep. We're team RWBY, led by yours truly." Ruby exclaimed. She seems rather proud of it. She then took the picture of her teammates from the wall and brought it close to Robbie. "This is my partner." She pointed to a girl dressed in white. "Weiss Schnee. And she's the greatest friend I've ever made. This is Blake Belladonna." Ruby pointed to other girl clad in black and white. "She's my sister's partner. And she's also the greatest friend I've ever made. By the way, she's a cat Faunus. And finally my sister," She moved her finger to a girl in blonde. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long. We're half sister. That's why we have different last name. She's always have been more of a friend than a sister, but that's what I like about her. She can be a bit difficult to understand, but she's always there for me. For us." She placed the photo back on the wall and took another picture off the wall, this time a picture of Ruby's team along with other 4 people.

"This is us with team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc. You remember professor Arc back in VPD?"

_How could I not? Jeez man, how did you manage to turn from a dork to a bigger dork?_

"Yeah, I remember him. He's okay, I guess." Said Robbie. What he said isn't a lie, but that doesn't change the way he think of the blonde man. Ruby introduced the rest of JNPR; Pyrrha Nikos, a 7 times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament. Lie Ren, the mellow member of the team. And Nora Valkyrie, a happy-go-lucky Huntress. Ruby then showed the rest of the photo to him; Vytal Festival Tournament, Ruby and her friend in second year, the trip at Forever Fall, their third year, and graduation day. Robbie however noticed something different about the graduation day's photo. "Where's your partner? She's not in the picture." He pointed that out to Ruby.

"Weiss got hurt really bad during our last mission back at Beacon. She's okay, but she can't walk anymore. She dropped out to run her father's company. She's really sad that she can't be a Huntress, but at least she's helping our cause. After she merged Ironwood Corp. with her company, she starts giving endless support to Hunters and Huntresses all around Remnant. Weapons, Dusts, you name it. Now, she runs the most powerful company in Remnant. Pretty cool, huh?" Robbie simply nod at her.

_Damn, that's one hell of a friend she got there. Maybe I should start getting on a good side of her._

* * *

><p><strong>WANTED<strong>

**FELONY - AGGRAVATED ASSAULT OF A PEACE OFFICER**

**ANONYMOUS CRIMINAL**

**ALIAS: "GRIMM ARCHER"**

**D.O.B: UNKNOWN**

**SEX: MALE**

**HEIGHT: APPROX 6'**

**WEIGHT: APPROX 165 LBS**

**BUILD: UNKNOWN**

**HAIR: UNKNOWN**

**EYES: UNKNOWN**

**COMPLEXION: UNKNOWN**

**RACE: UNKNOWN**

**OCCUPATION: UNKNOWN**

**SCARS AND MARKS: UNKNOWN**

**SUSPECT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS**

**CAUTION!**

The anonymous criminal known as the Grimm Archer is responsible for 9 heist in Vacuo for the past 3 years. The perpetrator is also wanted for an act of violence and endangerment of every security personnel he encountered.

The Grimm Archer has never been seen out of his mask and black attire. He has been known to carry a Dust-based weapon with him.

The perpetrator is skilled in infiltration, fighting, and evasion. His weapon is believed to be powerful and dangerous.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE IDENTITY AND THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE GRIMM ARCHER, PLEASE CONTACT #ISE11102014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fall And Rise**

**Upper Class, Commercial District of Vale, 08:11 pm**

**3 days until Beacon's New Enrollment...**

Ruby and Robbie walks out of the elevator after reaching the top floor to Schnee's penthouse. Robbie walks with a slight annoyance on his face as he fidgets with his attire; black suit, white shirt with a tie matching his hair's. Ruby sports a simple red dress that covers every part of her body except her shoulder and arms.

"Something wrong with your clothes?" Ruby asked. "Nah. It's just that I never wear something so fancy before." He replied. Robbie have always keep it simple when it comes to clothes. His fashion sense has always allows him to blend with people around him without drawing too much unnecessary attention.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I know I did."

_Of course you did. You're you._

"Maybe, but why did you have to buy two of this? It's not like I'm gonna wear this everyday. Besides, Beacon's gonna give us our uniform, right?" He asked.

"Well," she said, "the one you're wearing right now are for tonight. The other one are for special events at Beacon." Robbie blankly stares at her. "You've spent all that just for this? Why can't I just use this suit for tonight and at Beacon?" Ruby simply smiled to herself without answering him.

Yesterday's shopping did not go smoothly as Ruby hoped for. The boy and her have been arguing on whether the boy should use his money or let her spent her's for his sake. In the end, they've agreed the that Ruby get to spent her money, while Robbie gets to decide what he wants. He choose few clothes that matches his taste without putting a burden to Ruby's wallet. But that didn't stop her from buying Robbie 2 sets of fine looking suits.

_I am never gonna go shopping with her again. Ever._

Ruby pressed a button next to the door as they've reached it, ringing a bell. Within seconds, the door opens and they are greeted by a young but tall, ginger-haired girl dressed in a modest looking maid attire. "Salutation, Madame Rose. I trust that your trip here are without any issue?" "We got here just fine. Thanks, Penelope." Ruby greeted back to the maid.

As they entered the penthouse, Robbie is left speechless. Unlike the time when he was introduced to Ruby's apartment, he was actually impressed with sight.

_Whoa..._

The foyer of the penthouse about as big as Ruby's apartment, but much more neater. The walls are a glossy, pure white, adorned with paintings of angels in white robe. Robbie then look up to the ceiling and stared in amazed expression at the chandelier shaped like a snowflakes.

"Robbie." The boy snaps back to his senses as Ruby called him. "This is Penelope." Ruby introduced the maid to Robbie. "Penelope, this is Robert Lockhood. But you can call him Robbie." Ruby exchanged the introduction.

"Salutation, Master Lockhood." The maid bowed as she greeted Robbie. "Welcome to Madame Schnee's resident." She quickly straightened herself and then walk down the hallway. "Right this way please. Madame Schnee is waiting in the dining room." The maid called out to both of them. They slowly paced forward as they followed the maid.

As they walk through the hallway, Robbie took a glance at the portraits hanged along the way. Portraits of Ruby's partner, along with other people who he assumes are a family member of Schnee. As they reached they hallway's end, a large dining table is present before them. 14 seats in total, with 6 chairs on each sides.

_Must have expected a lot of grandkids._

Robbie held back a grin as he slowly proceed to the table. He noticed that a seat on the one end of the table are occupied.

_That must be her, Weiss Schnee._

Robbie believed that the woman before his eyes are indeed Weiss Schnee. She had her hair down instead having it tied up like the Weiss he knew from the pictures he'd seen. While the different hairstyle does sets her apart from her usual appearance, the scar on her left eye are a dead giveaway.

_Her scar seems almost faded. I guess time does that._

Robbie was a bit startled when he saw the seated woman moved away from the table with her seat as she approaches them. He then realized how she does that as he saw what she is sitting on.

_Floatchair. Right, she can't walk._

The chair that the woman in white is sitting on looks like a normal chair, aside from the lack of legs or the fact that it's not touching the floor. The seated woman brings herself closer to Robbie and Ruby as the chair silently glides across the floor. Despite her entire legs are being covered by a gray blanket, Robbie could tell that her legs are supported by some kind of a frame that prevents her legs from dangling or swaying about.

Robbie felt a brief gust of wind next to him. Before he could tell what it was, he saw Ruby already hugging the seated woman. "Weiss! So happy to see you!" Ruby yelled as she holds the hug. Weiss returned her embrace. "Likewise, Ruby. Likewise." She said, wearing a very calming smile.

The hug was broken after a few second. "I'm glad you could make it, Ruby. How's Yang, by the way? Did you call her?" Asked Weiss. "Yang can't make it. Sorry. She's really busy in Mistral. She said 'Hi'. You talked to Blake?" Ruby asked back. "Yes I did. She couldn't make it either. She's busy leading an investigation at Vale Dock.

_Oh, crap._

Robbie turn away from the women and mentally coughing after he overheard their conversation. Right now, he really wish that he's anywhere but here.

Weiss shifted her focus to the young man before her and brings herself closer to him. "Why, hello there. You must be Robert Lockhood. My name is Weiss Schnee." She introduced herself. "I've always wanted to meet you, Robert." She continued. "Tha-thanks for having me, Mrs., uh, Ma-Madame Schnee." Weiss simply chuckled at Robbie's nervousness. "Please, call me 'Miss'. Only Penelope are allowed to call me 'Madame'." She playfully smiles at him as she said that.

_Okaaay. Thanks. That's actually much better._

"Uhh, sure." Robbie replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the entire penthouse. Penelope took out and check her scroll. "Madame, it's the Arc's." She informed Weiss. Weiss simply nodded back at her. The maid then goes back to the hallway to greet the new guest.

_She said 'Arc'. Must be professor Dork._

Robbie focused back to Weiss as she brings her face closer to his. Her floatchair rose higher from the floor as she reduced the distance between her and the boy. The chair stops once she's close enough to examine the boy's feature. Robbie simply stares back at her with a blank expression, trying to hide his nervousness. "Your eyes..." She muttered.

_What? _

After examining Robbie's face long enough, Weiss draws herself away as her chair slowly descends to the floor to the original height. She then turns to the hallway as her new guests arrives to the dining hall. "Jaune. Pyrrha. I'm glad that you could make it." She greeted her guest.

_Wait. Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos? He married Pyrrha Nikos? Huh. I guess he's not that much of a dork._

"Hello there, Weiss." "Hey there, Snow." Pyrrha and Jaune greeted back at their host. Jaune appears to sport a similar attire he dons back when Robbie first met him at VPD but his hair seems neater. Pyrrha's dress strike an uncanny resemblances to Ruby's, aside from the darker shades of red and string-like straps over her shoulders.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!" Ruby cried as she runs towards the couple into a hug. "Ruby. I'm very happy to see you." Said Pyrrha. "Calm down, Rube. You're acting like we've never met for years!" Said Jaune. After releasing the couple, Ruby brought Robbie to them. "Robbie, you remember Jaune. This is Pyrrha. She's also a professor at Beacon." Said Ruby before she turns to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, this is Robert Lockhood, but you can call him Robbie." Ruby continued with a smile.

"Hello there." "Hey there, kid. You doing great?" Pyrrha and Jaune greeted the boy respectively. "I'm fine, thanks. It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Arc." Robbie replied. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes to Robbie. "Your eyes…." She muttered.

_Ok. What the heck was that?_

After taking his attention away from the couple, Robbie noticed another person appears from the hallway. A girl, whose height reaches up to Robbie's eye-level has a pale white skin. Almost as pale as their host's. What sets the girl apart from Miss Schnee is a jet black hair, styled in a princess cut with it's length reaching her shoulder. She wears an icy blue kimono with black trimming, patterned with white lily around the clothes, and a pearl white obi wrapping her waist. Her eyes, her feature that Robbie took last to notice is a cold gray. Robbie finds it rather intimidating.

"Everyone!" Weiss called to her guest, gaining their attention. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune turn to Weiss. The host bring herself closer to the new guest. "This is Shirayuki Kai. She is a protege to Winter." The girl politely bowed to the four person before her. "Greetings, everyone. It is an honor to meet you." She spoke.

_So, she is an Oriental._

"Hello there." "Hi!" Pyrrha and Ruby greeted back at Kai. Jaune waved at her while Robbie lightly bowed to her. "Yuki, this three adults are my friend; Pyrrha Arc, Jaune Arc, and Ruby Rose." Weiss held out her hand, motioning it the Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ruby respectively as she said their names. "The young man over there is Robert Lockhood. He'll be attending Beacon, just like you." Said Weiss as she finishes the introduction.

'_Just like her'? Well, this is something._

"Now then, why don't we take a seat?" Weiss move back to her original spot at the table with the rest following her and take their seat. Ruby sits next to Weiss on the right side of the table. Robbie sits next to her, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha. Shirayuki took a seat opposite of Ruby, next to Weiss' left side of the table.

Penelope, who was missing after introducing the Arcs, reappears while pushing a food trolley and approaches the table. "So, what are we having tonight, Penelope?" Weiss inquires to her maid. "First, for the appetizer; smoked salmon slices." The maid replied. "For the main course; asari soup spaghetti with slices of grilled beef. Finally, for dessert; strawberry and cookie gelato." She finishes informing the menu as she pour drinks for the seated.

_Wait. I get the salmon slices, but the spaghetti and the dessert thing she said, isn't that a bit too much?_

Robbie wears a worrying look upon hearing that he'll be having 3 foods in one night. Robbie isn't exactly a big eater. Throughout the decade of his solitary life, he manage to feed himself just about enough to survive. He's not exactly picky either, but the name of the food for the main course and dessert seems, for the lack of better word in Robbie's dictionary, bizarre. He could have sworn he saw Ruby was drooling when Penelope mentioned dessert.

_How the heck did someone like her becomes a Huntress?_

"So, Shirayuki." Pyrrha called out to the girl. "Where exactly are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl look back at Pyrrha, maintaining her neutral expression. "Oriental District of Vacuo."

_Not from South-East Mistral? That explains her good Valic._

"Winter found her during her visit at Vacuo 2 years ago." Weiss added, explain more on the girl's behalf. "She took her in, and made her her apprentice." "I see. And when exactly did she move here, to Vale?" Asked Pyrrha, continuing her question regarding Shirayuki, only this time she asked Weiss. "A month ago. Winter prepared everything for her application." Weiss answered. "And if you don't mind me asking," Pyrrha asked again to Weiss "why did your sister took her in?" Weiss turn to the girl beside her. "Winter told me that she saw a great potential in her. She believe that talents like Yuki here are wasted, if not properly guided." She answered.

Shirayuki lowered her head to Weiss. "There is no need to speak highly of me, Ojou-sama." The girl spoke. "I'm simply working as hard as I can to live up to the expectation of Winter-sensei and yours."

**. . .**

Robbie barely took a bite of his dessert. By the time he finishes the spaghetti, he is full. Though he didn't exactly finished the main course as he left half of the asari clam untouched. He stares at the gelato while playing at it with the spoon, ignoring the talk between adults. Shirayuki already excuse herself from the table before the dessert is served. Robbie thinking of doing the same, but decided not to. He doubt that Ruby would let him. Even if she did, he had no idea of what he would do afterward.

"Robbie. Are you okay?" Robbie broke out of his trance as Ruby called out to him. "Yeah. Why?" He answers while asking back to her. "You're not eating your gelato. You don't like it?" She asked. "Nah, I'm just not hungry. I'm full after the spaghetti." He replied. He then noticed that she already finished her gelato and decide to give his to her. "You want mine?" He asked as he push his cup of gelato to her. Ruby swiftly took the gelato from Robbie's hand without a word. Weiss let out a chuckle upon the sight. "Robert." Weiss called out to the boy. "May I have a moment with you for a minute?" She asked. Robbie turn to Ruby who simply nodded to him. He got up from his seat and follow Weiss as move from her spot of the table. "You can go to the living room once you've finished. Penelope have made some preparation." She told the rest who are still on the table.

_Well, this is gonna be fun._

Robbie followed Weiss all the way to the balcony of the penthouse. The balcony is a bit too spacious to be called a balcony. Then again, the penthouse itself is a bit too big to be called a penthouse. It feels more like a mansion on a top of a condominium. Weiss move toward the fence of the balcony, looking down to the city. "So Robert, are you doing great, living with Miss Rose?" She asked as Robbie made his way to her side. "Uh... I-It's okay, I guess." He answered.

"But it's not, is it?" Weiss smiled as she spoke. Robbie rolled his eyes as he faintly blushes at her word. "It's alright, Robert. There's no need for you to speak highly of Ruby. I've known her long enough to know how, 'sufferable', her lifestyle can be."

Robbie quickly turn to her. "No, no, it's not like that! It's not as bad as you think. I, uh, just having a hard time getting used to it, living by myself and all. She can be a bit, uuh..." "Pushy?" She replied, guessing the boy's word.

_Not exactly the word I'm looking for, but okay._

"Yeah, I guess. She can't even let me spend my own money for my clothes. I mean, what's up with that?"

"Oh. Any particular reason of why she did that?"

"She thought that the money I have with me are the money I've made from the time when I was the, uh... Well, you know."

"No, I don't. When you was what, Robert?" Weiss smirks as she inquires.

"You know. The, uh, the Grimm Archer thing."

"Oh. Well I find that hard to believe considering all of the money you've made selling those stolen dust and tech have been put to a good use."

"Yeah! That's what I keep telling her! And she still won't believe me. It's not like I do-… Wait, you knew?!" Robbie is surprised after hearing what Weiss told him. "How?!"

She let out a small chuckle. "Robert, in the past 3 years you have stole million lien worth of dust and tech from a different numbers of multibillion lien company, including mine. Did you think that the people you've stole from are going to stay quiet after losing a lot of money?"

_Now that you mention it…._

"When the CEO of Leonhart Tech, a friend of mine, the very first company you've targeted, inform me of their losses," she continued, "I've formed an investigation team to locate the items that you've stolen. From what I've gathered, the items was sold to some party for less the amount it's worth. Further investigation leads me to Slum District of Vacuo."

After a few second of silence, Robbie broke it. "How much did you know?" He asked. "Well, I know that you've been doing this all by yourself. I know that you've sold all the goods you've, appropriated, to people you believe won't misuse it. I know that all of the money you've made from the trades were given to the people of the Slum District. And I know that you've tried to save the 2 guards from the other robbers the night at the Vale Dock." She answered as she looked back to the city, admiring the view.

"Why?" He asked. "Why you didn't stop me, or arrest me?" Weiss turns to Robbie as her chair slowly rise to his eye-level. "For very good reasons. First of all, I don't have an authority to, apprehend you. Second, I need to know exactly of who or what are we dealing with. At that time, there's very little that we know about the Grimm Archer, which is you. And third, I want to know why did you do it. The first 2 reasons are self-explanatory and I was hoping that you could help me understand with third one."

Robbie took a good look at the city below as he thinks of the woman's word. "The people at the slum are a great people. Human, Faunas, they're all the same. The slum have been treating me well. But they've been living a hard life. Other districts get to live in prosper while the slum suffers. I felt like I had to do something for them. And I know what I did is wrong, but I couldn't think of other ways. Say what you want. I didn't regret anything." Robbie clenched his fist to show his determination.

Weiss hold out her hand, grabbing Robbie by the shoulder. "And you don't have to regret it at all. True, what you did is wrong, but I will admit that it is very noble of you. That being said, I have decided to spend my company's resources to improve the Slum District." Robbie is excited when he heard that. "But I want you to do something for me." His heart immediately sank.

_Never an easy way out, huh?_

"What do you want? He asked, looking slightly worried. "Your skills, your talent. It's wasted out there. But you could do something better with it." She grab hold both of his hand, pulling it close to her in a caring manner. "Which is why I want you to promise me that you will dedicate yourself in the next 4 years to become a great Huntsman." "I will. I promise" He give his answer.

_It's not like I have much of a choice now, do I?_

"Can I ask you something?" Robbie ask as Weiss let go of his hand. "What is it?" "Miss Rose told me that you've put a lot of effort to help out Hunters all around Remnant. Why?" She pull away from the boy, moving to the center of the balcony as her chair lower to the balcony floor.

"Ruby Rose. She's the reason for everything that I've done." She turns back to Robbie. "Ever since I was a student at Beacon, I've went through a lot of, prickly moments with Ruby. Some are good, some are bad, others are just plain preposterous. Regardless, it was the moment I cherished the most. Things are turning out to be great for me and the team as time went on. But it all changed after I lost my leg. Needless to say, I was devastated. I can no longer become a Huntress. I have no other choice but to drop out and go back to my family and work at my father's company." She then laugh dryly. "Who would've thought that it'd took losing a leg to thaw my father's frozen heart. I remember how cold and harsh he was when I was young. Next thing that I didn't expect to happen right after I returned home is him doting over me. But it didn't last long. His health are in a terrible condition. Next thing I knew, I've become the President of the former SDC, taking over my father's place right after he passed away. A year later, I had my first reunion with my former teammates. It was nice to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake again. I miss them. But something changed. I remember how Ruby have this, smile when I was at Beacon. Smile that are filled genuine happiness, innocence, and hope. But the smile that she gave to me after our first reunion is not like that. It's filled with sorrow and pity. She forced a smile for my sake. She smiled to me out of pity. At that time, I don't know how to feel. She must have thought of how weak and incapable I am now that I can't walk. I couldn't blame her for that. I admit, I was very angry with myself. But it didn't matter because I've realized how much I miss that smile. I want to see that smile again. But I don't think I could do that unless I'm a Huntress. I have to do something to show Ruby that I am not weak or incapable. I have to show her that I am more than just a crippled woman. So I started to push my company, with the help of my sister, to do more than just mining dust. We've started to do research on new technology, manufacturing equipments, gaining support for other companies. And thank to the incident that shook the world of Hunters, an opportunity arise and I took it; merging General Ironwood's company into mine. Now, I am able to support Ruby along with other fellow Hunters with my new company; Iron/Schnee Enterprise. Thanks to that, I manage to bring back the smile that I miss the most." Weiss let out the most heartwarming smile after the last sentence.

_All this for her friend's smile? Seems too small a goal. Whatever._

"Thanks. For helping me out." Said Robbie. "Don't thank me, Robert. Thank Ruby. She inspires a purpose for me. The same purpose that led me to you. She deserve the gratitude more than I do." He nodded at her. "We should get inside." Said Weiss as she turn to the door they've came from. "Ruby have something for you."

_This can't be good._

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

**Headmaster: Oscar Ozpin.**

(Hunter's Guild)

To:

Robert L. Lockhood.

No. 21, Section 11

Residential District, Vale.

Dear Mr. Robert,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Beacon Academy_.

Term begins 4 September. We await your arrival no later than 1 September.

Enclosed are Rules & Regulation Handbook and Guide.

Yours sincerely,

**Agnes Goodwitch.**

Headmistress of Beacon Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Forget Me Not...**

Robbie and Weiss are making their way to the living room to meet with the rest of the adult guest after their previous conversation on the balcony. Robbie walk alongside Weiss, matching the speed of her floatchair.

"So, Robert." Said Weiss as they reaching their destination. "I need to know a few things since you're temporarily living with Ruby. I know what Ruby's apartment look like since I've been there myself a few times. I want to know; how did you and Ruby manage to change your clothes? And don't tell me that you've used the bathroom for privacy because I refuse to believe that." Robbie turn his face away from Weiss to hide his blushes. He didn't expect that anyone would drop that question.

"She, uh, bought a, folding screen when we were shopping for my clothes yesterday. She bought it after I ask her how are we going to change our clothes in private." Said Robbie, without looking at her as he still trying to hide his blushes. "I see. Not that I doubt you or anything Robert, but you didn't think of or tried to peek at Ruby while she's changing now, did you?" Asked Weiss with a grin on her face.

"Wha-, NO! I don't do that!" Robbie turn to Weiss, exposing his embarrassment.

"Oh. How is it possible for a teenage boy like you are not attracted to someone as pretty as Miss Ruby Rose?"

"I-I, uh, that's, uh. Look, I just don't see her that way, okay?"

"Are you saying that my friend, Ruby Rose, is not a good looking woman? Or do you think that she's, ugly?"

"NO! Not like that! She's pretty, kind, and caring."

_Probably a bit too caring._

"She went through all of the trouble for me. That's why I don't want to destroy her respect and trust she have to me." Said Robbie. His blushes slowly fade away.

"I see. I believe you." Said Weiss, feeling assured with the boy's answer. "That being said, I think I'll have a talk with Ruby about getting a new apartment. If she's going to have someone of an opposite sex living with her, there should be at least some boundary. And I don't think a folding screen would be enough for that"

_Yes. Please do that._

Robbie remembered how, for the lack of better word, painful it was when he was waiting for his turns to change his clothes while Ruby was changing to hers. After all, he is a growing young man. He's actually a bit relieved that Ruby bought a folding screen to avoid any unwanted awkwardness. He just wished that Ruby would have bought a different folding screen that doesn't show off the silhouette of her body as she change.

Once Robbie and Weiss reached a door, they entered it. There, he saw Ruby and Mr. and Mrs. Arc sitting on a sofa, happily chatting with each other with a glass of wine in their hand. The maid, Penelope can be seen stand on one corner of the room, watching over the guest.

_Well, they seem happy._

Ruby was the first to notice Robbie and Weiss' appearance in the room. "Robbie! Weiss!" Ruby called out to them. She puts her glass down and walk up to them. "So, what did you talk about?" Said Ruby, with a teasing tone.

_Did she just used THAT tone?_

"Nothing much. Just talking about you." Replied Weiss. "What?" Ruby was dumbfounded upon hearing that. "Or rather," said Weiss, smirking at Ruby, "we were talking about your, sufferable, lifestyle."

"Hey! My lifestyle is awesome!"

"Sure. And I can walk."

_Wow. She's taking this 'losing her leg' thing awfully well._

"And as much as I like to keep arguing with you about that," Weiss continued as Ruby pouted, "there's something that we need to get over with. Don't you have something for Robert here?" Ruby quickly grabbed Robbie's hand and leads him to another table in the room. On the top of the table is a big, metal attache case. Ruby let go of his hand and begin opening the case.

"So, Robbie." Said Ruby as she unlocked the clasp of the case. "I've been thinking. Since you're going to Beacon to be a Huntsman, you're gonna need a weapon. Sooo, I've come up with something based on your fighting styles and skills." She flipped opens the case and reveals its content to Robbie.

A bow. A stringless bow. A bow with its limbs that are flat on its side. A bow that look like a pair of blade stuck together on its pommel.

_What the heck is this? Is this suppose to be a bow, or a dual bladed staff, thing?..._

Robbie assumes that it's a bow since there's 2 short canister that look like a quiver filled with, crossbow bolts?

_Okay. A bow that has no string, and 2 quivers of bolts. Might as well strip me naked and set a horde of Grimm on me._

"Go on. Try it." Ruby gestured her hand to the bow(?), prompting Robbie to take hold of it. Robbie obliged and grab hold on to the bow(?). The bow(?) is unnaturally light, yet it feels very right in his hand. It doesn't feel awkward at all. It's almost as if he's holding an actual bow. Except it doesn't have a string. He remember how different are his old bow; a recurve bow with an Aura-channeling bowstring, allowing him to draw and fire an arrow made out of pure Dust energy and a normal arrow, as an option.

"This is great. What is it?" He asked, with a near sarcastic tone.

"It's a bow, silly!" Ruby answered him.

"A bow. That has no string. Tell you what, why don't I just leave this bow, and take those crossbow bolt instead? I can at least use them as darts?"

_It'll work. At least with my semblance._

"Focus your Aura on the grip." Said Ruby. Robbie did so without any question. Suddenly, a line made of light appears right where a bowstring should have been. Robbie finds it hard to believe, so he grabs hold of the bowstring. And he felt it. He's actually holding a bowstring. Made of light. He tries to draw it. Again, he felt it. The tension, the strength. He release it. And again, he felt it. The energy, the recoil. There's no mistaking it. He's actually holding an actual bow. And a rather flashy looking at that.

"A bowstring made from Aura. Interesting." Stated Robbie. "I didn't know that my Aura could do that." He's quite amazed with what he witnessed.

"Aura are very versatile, if one properly trained of its usage." Weiss explained to Robbie. "However, the Aura used to create the bowstring are not yours." Robbie was confused as Weiss stated that.

"What? Whose Aura is it then?" He asked.

"The Aura used to create the string are artificially produced by the bow itself." Revealed Weiss.

"I, uh, I, don't understand…" Robbie's confusion grows.

Weiss begin clearing her throat. "Ten years ago, the former Ironwood Corp and a brilliant mind known as Dr. Polendina have successfully created the first artificial intelligence android capable of generating an Aura. After the company merging, I started looking into Dr. Polendina's work and research. It had me thinking; if a machine can create an Aura, why not a weapon?"

Robbie hold the bow up and examine it. "But that's, impossible. Aura can only be manifested by those with a soul. How can a machine or a weapon can create an Aura?"

"The weapon you're holding borrow your soul." Weiss answered.

"What?"

"When you channeled your Aura into the weapon, you're also extend your soul into it. The weapon and you become as whole. This allows the weapon to produce its own Aura." Said Weiss in matter-of-factly manner.

"That. Is. Awesome." Robbie couldn't hide his amazement. "But what about the android you said before? How did it create its own Aura?" He asked.

"That is confidential." Said Weiss.

_Huh, Whatever._

Robbie plays around with the bow again as he draws the Aura string. "Got to admit, this is really something else."

"That's not all!" Ruby interjects. "See these vials?" Ruby pointed out to 6 vials attached to the back of the limbs of the bow, right where it is connected to the riser, 3 on the top limb; red, orange, and yellow, and another 3 on the bottom limb; white, blue, and green. Robbie know what those vials are. "Dust vials. But how do I create an arrow? There's no button or trigger." He asked.

"It's all in your Aura." Ruby answered him. "You don't need to use your Aura to create the bowstring. But you'll need to use your Aura to control the bow. Creating an arrow, choosing a Dust, transforming the bow. It's all in your ability to control Aura." She handed him a book. "This manual should help you. Read it."

"You said something about 'transforming the bow'. What does it transform into?" He asked.

"The bow is also a pair of customizable and extremely sharp Oriental scimitar."

"A what?"

"It's also a pair of blade."

"Oh."

Robbie hold the grip of the bow with both of his hand and start focusing his Aura on it. There, he could feel something. As he went on, he could feel as if the bow is a part of him. It's almost as if he knows how the weapon works. Trying his luck, he splits the bow in half, now holding a pair of scimitar.

"Wow. You already know how to use it. That's awesome!" Ruby is surprised to see that Robbie was able to figure out how the weapon work without going through the manual. Robbie tries the blade as he gave it a gentle swing. Despite its size, the scimitars are surprisingly light. He twirl the left blade without missing a rhythm. Robbie is very proficient when it comes to blade, and the scimitar doesn't seems to knock him out of the loop. Satisfied, he reconnect the blade together to form it back to bow.

"Whoa. That's pretty cool." Said Jaune is amazement. Robbie wasn't at least a bit surprised by Jaune's sudden appearance behind him. Pyrrha just got up from the sofa to join her husband.

Robbie then pulled one of the bolt out of the quiver. He started to think that there is more to the bolt than what he sees. He wondered…

_What if I…_

He gripped the bolt firmly and applied his Aura just like how he did with the bow. But nothing happens. He focused more of his Aura, yet nothing still happens. Confused, he ask Ruby. "This isn't just a bolt now, is it?" "It's not." She replied. She pull out one of the by the nock. "This one is actually more simple." She have a proper grip of the bolt(?) while still having the nock on her fingertips. "Squeeze the nock," she squeeze it as she instructed, "and TAADAA!" The bolt's shaft extended, now turning it into an arrow. Robbie follows the instruction and the bolt in his hand also extends, turning it into an arrow. "Squeeze it again," she continues, "and it retracts." The arrow retracts as she squeeze the nock for the second time. Robbie didn't bother retracting the arrow. He instead nocked the arrow and draw it, aiming to nothing in particular. He then slowly undraw it, un-nock the arrow and retract it. After putting the retracted arrow in its quiver, Robbie then focuses his Aura on the bow. As he expected, a green Dust arrow materializes. Tinkering with his Aura again and the arrow dissipates.

_That was easy. Looks like I don't need the manual._

The 4 adults, Ruby and Weiss especially, are quite astounded with what they've saw. "You figured it out without reading the manual?" Asked Ruby. She wasn't sure what to make out of the scene she just witness.

"I'm a fast learner. I catch on really quick." Stated Robbie as he placed the bow back in the attache case. He's grinning, but not because of what he just said. He's grinning because of how truly impressed he is with his new weapon. "Thank you, Miss Schnee, Miss Rose. For everything." He politely bowed to Weiss and Ruby as he thank them.

"Does it have a name?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Sorry?" "What?" Robbie and Ruby asked back to Pyrrha. Before Ruby could answer her after understanding what she asked, Weiss beat her to it. "Well, since this weapon belongs to Robert, I believe it would be appropriate that Robert are to the one to name it."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded in understanding.

"So, got a cool name in mind, kid?" Asked Jaune as walk toward Robbie, setting his eye on the weapon. Robbie run his fingers on the blade/limb of the bow, ignoring Jaune's presence.

"Cyclone? Storm Ender? Oh, how about, Whispering Seeker?" Jaune suggested.

_Okay. I take back what I said before. He's the biggest dork I've ever imagined._

Robbie is in deep thought, thinking of suitable name for his bow while trying to ignore Jaune's further suggestion.

_I wonder what kind of name Miss Rose would have come up wi….. Miss Rose. Rose. A rose. A flower..._

A brief smile flashes on Robbie's face. He never thought that Ruby's maiden name would end up giving him an idea for his weapon's name.

"Arven Myotis." Robbie said the name clearly as he turns to the adults. "Err… What?" That was all what Jaune could said.

"Arven Myotis. The main character in a story called Remember by Stefanie Vergiss." Said Weiss. "It's a story about an orphaned girl, Arven, named after a flower, who grew up to be a Huntress." She glance at Robbie. "You've read the story."

"Actually, more like someone read the story to me when I was a kid. Bedtime stories." Robbie scratch the back of his head.

"Your mom reads a classic literature to you before you go to sleep? How old exactly are you back then?" Pyrrha inquires. "Five." Robbie answered.

"It wasn't my mum, or at least I thought she was, who've read it to me. It was my aunt, Aunt Sandy." He added. "She was my babysitter when my foster parent go out late to work every month. Sometime every week." He turns to Ruby. "You know anyone named Sandy, Miss Rose?" He asked.

"No. Sorry." Ruby answered.

"Figures."

Robbie casted a disappointed expression upon hearing that. Any chance of him to meet with his blood relatives are dashed.

_I guess it's really not my luck._

Robbie felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turns to see Ruby with a caring and comforting look on her. "There, there. Don't be sad. You got me." Said Ruby, hoping that Robbie would be at ease.

_Not my luck…_

"Thanks." Robbie replied, with a faint but sincere smile. Ruby may have been more than handful, but Robbie is very grateful for what she have done for him. It may not have been something that he'll get use to in a short time, but he'll try. It might not so bad after all.

"So, Ruby." Weiss slowly approaches to Ruby. "I believe we have a lot to talk about Robert staying at your apartment." Ruby was quite baffled after hearing that. "Er... Talk about what?" She asked.

"You know very well of what I'm talking about." Weiss' voice have become quite stern, yet her face looks calm. "A young woman, living on her own, with a younger and underage man under her care. That situation alone doesn't seem to leave a right message." Stated Weiss. Ruby simply giggled as if Weiss was making a joke despite of her serious expression.

"Weiss, relax. You're acting like there's something going on between us. It's fine. Nothing bad happened. Right, Robbie?" Weiss immediately turns to Robbie for a confirmation. Jaune and Pyrrha casted a curious stares at him.

"I hate to admit it, but everything's fine. I guess." Robbie scratched the back of his head as he told Weiss. Ruby made an excited expression as if she's saying "I told you so!". After hearing the words out of Robbie's mouth, Weiss shows a sign of relief. "I see. Well then, if Ruby have been very kind to provide you a place to stay, clothes on your back, and cook for you, then I won't complain." Stated Weiss. Looks like things might turn out to be great.

"Oh, she doesn't cook."

Or not.

"Excuse me?" Asked Weiss, after hearing what Robbie just said before.

"Miss Rose doesn't cook." Revealed Robbie. "She have this frozen foods inside a plastic thing that she put inside a microwave for 3 minutes and it becomes a cooked meal. It's amazing actually. I didn't know there are food made like that. That's definitely convenient. Saves a lot of time to prepare and cook food."

Weiss is in a pure shock after hearing that. It didn't unnoticed by Robbie. "Miss Schnee, you okay?" He asked. Weiss didn't say a word. She instead turns to Ruby, who flinched in fear after their eyes meet. "Ruby..." Said Weiss, with the voice going through her gritted teeth. "Hehe. Yeah, Weiss?" Despite quivering in fear, Ruby played it cool and feign ignorance.

…

**Residential District of Vale**

**2 days until Beacon's new Enrollment...**

Sunlight. It's the first thing Robbie notices when he wakes up from his sleep.

_Ugh. What time is it?_

The clock on the bedside table shows 12:16 pm. Robbie immediately jumped out of the bed.

_Why didn't she wake me up?_

After a shower and a change of clothes, he walks to the kitchen for a small breakfast when he notices a note left on the fridge.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robbie,<em>

_I'm coming home late. I left some money, a scroll, and a keycard on the table. Be careful._

_PS: Don't touch my sweetheart.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>3 pieces of cookies and a glass of strawberry milk later, he goes to the dining table where all of the things mention in the note are left. Remembering the last thing mentioned on the note, he look up on the wall where Ruby's old weapon, Crescent Rose, are hanged up for display.<p>

_Sweetheart, huh. I wonder what she called the Shining Rose. Darling?_

After taking the scroll and the keycard, leaving the money, he then picked up the attache case containing his new weapon.

_All right. Time to test you out. Next stop, Forever Fall._

30 minutes later, Robbie has arrived to the north side of the Commercial District. After getting off the cab he's in, he's making his way to the forest of Forever Fall on foot. Robbie have been to the forest before for a little hunting. Needless to say, he's quite familiar with the area despite being in Vale for about 2 weeks.

As he wait for the pedestrian light to turn green, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. As he turns, a young blonde woman clad in black biker outfit smiled at him. The blue-eyed blonde, who is almost as tall as Robbie, appears to be carrying a pair of baton of some kind on her back.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Robbie waved to her as he ask.

"You're from Beacon, right?" The blonde inquires.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. I'm being enrolled for the new semester alongside 1st years in 2 days."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you're a senior. I guess we're on the same boat." She smile sheepishly as she fixes her hair.

_Well, this is something._

"So, what makes you think I'm from Beacon?" He asked. Robbie have have a feeling that it might have been because he's carrying a large metal suitcase on his back, but he wanted to be sure.

"That." She answered, as she pointed to the suitcase on his back.

_Figures._

"There's a weapon inside, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "So, what do you want?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

The blonde frowned slightly. "Sorry. I thought you're a senior from Beacon and I hoping you could tell me about the Initiation." She reveals her intention.

"Sorry to disappoint you." As he turn around, the pedestrian light turns green. As he paced forward to his destination, the blonde cried out to him. "Hey! Wait!" The blonde is on his side, matching the speed of his walk.

"I've never seen you on Signal. Where you're from?" The blonde asked.

"Vacuo." He replied curtly.

"Oh. So you're from Pillar Academy?"

_Ugh. Leave me alone!_

"No. I'm not from any academy or school. Bye." He speeds up, but the blonde catches up with him.

"Wait. That's impossible. You can't enter Beacon if you're not from any kind of Hunter's academy or school. How is that possible?" The blonde are very eager to know of Robbie's secrets. He stops after they both crossed the road.

"Look. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm kinda in a hurry. So, bye." He hastily walks away to his destination. However, the young woman still keep up with him. "I'm Helen. Helen Lance. What's your name?" Robbie gave up and decide to humor her for a moment. "Robert Lockhood." He answered.

"Robert. Well, it's nice meeting you. See you at Beacon." She then left Robbie on his own.

"_See you at Beacon", huh?_

* * *

><p><em>Hey.<em>

_Hi. How are you?_

_Fine. Sorry I couldn't make it to the dinner last night._

_It's ok. So, how's work?_

_I thought you might ask. We don't know about the other robber yet, but we know that they've stole something from Leonhart Tech._

_What is it?_

_I was going to ask you that. It was suppose to be delivered to your branch company here at Vale._

_I see. To be honest, the thing is confidential even to me. I'm suppose to know what it is once it's delivered. I'll let you know once I asked Lowe._

_Are you sure? I thought it's 'confidential'._

_I don't mind, if it helps with with your investigation._

_Thanks. So, have you talk to Yang?_

_She didn't answer my calls. Ruby told me she said 'Hi'._

_Did she?_

_I'm not surprised if she didn't._

_I got to go now. It's nice talking to you, Weiss._

_Likewise, Blake._

**CONVERSATION END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fight. Obtain. Repeat.**

**Forever Fall, 02:29 pm**

_Okay. That was fun._

Lying on the ground with his bow as a pair of blade loosely gripped, the boy stared at the sky, exhausted.

"Grrraaarrrrr….."

_How long I've been here?_

Taking out a scroll, he sees that it is now almost half past two.

"Grrrrrrr….."

Putting the scroll away, he then pick himself up, dusting his hoodie and his pants while ignoring dozens of Beowolf corpses surrounding him.

_I guess I've been here long enough. Time to wrap this up._

"OOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_Speaking of which…_

He then turns to the source of the noise. A Beowolf, bigger than the pack he just killed pinned to a tree with numerous amount of arrow on its shoulder, elbow, hip, and knee. Robbie brings himself closer to the creature with the blades in hand.

"Hey there, Big Bad. Ready to go?" He asked. Before he could reach the Grimm, he felt another presence behind him. Annoyed, he quickly combine the blades into a bow and fires a red Dust arrow at a Beowolf that lunges toward him, obliterating the creature.

"Seriously? Can't you guys just sta-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he then noticed another creatures of Grimm in a distance. Focusing on the said Grimm, his eyes widened upon realizing of what types of Grimm he just faced.

"You…"

Robbie could not believe his luck. It is almost as if the Lady Luck had blessed him. To think that this particular Grimm, the one he had encountered before, _once_, would shows up here before him.

"Hey there. Been a while, huh?"

The Grimm, resembles a male lion, simply stares back at the without any kind of rage in it's expression. Though it is possible that the creature's bone mask hide those rage. Like most Grimms, several bone spikes and protrusions adorn its bodies. Its mask, which has 2 red line marked across the eyeholes from top to bottom. Interestingly enough, its mane are as white as its bone mask instead of jet black like the fur covering its body.

"How long was it? 3 years?" He nonchalantly asked the beast as he readied his bow in his hand. "Whatever. Now I get to complete my Grimm kill quo-" His word goes unfinished as he tries to reach for an arrow in the quiver on his right hip only to find none. "Ugh, crap."

_Didn't think I'd ended up using all of my arrows on Big Bad._

Robbie kept his attention to the beast. He doesn't want lose the sight of the creature, even for a second. Realized that he can only attack with Dust arrows, Robbie now has 3 option; engage the beast in a close combat, pick up the arrows from Beowolf corpses, or use Dust arrows. Unfortunately, neither 3 of those option are the best choice to make.

First, he's physically exhausted to fight the beast head on. The Beowolf pack did put up a good fight. Plus, there's no telling of how much power this Grimm possesses. Seeing that the beast are as big as a fully grown Ursa, it may be too much for him to handle.

Second, he need to draw his attention away from the beast should he attempts to recollect his arrows. He needs lots of arrows since he's planning to capture the Grimm temporarily alive just like the Beowolf's pack leader. This is a risky moves as the beast may take this opportunity to strike him or worst, run. It happened before and there's a good chances that it will happen again.

And finally, Dust arrows are either too power or too ineffective. Red Dust will completely annihilate the beast, leaving behind very little to no evidence. He'll need at least its mask intact as his proof of kill. Yellow and Orange will most likely to aggravate the creature like any other Grimm. Blue and Green are useless against it. And White may not be powerful enough to hold the beast down since most Grimm of that size can break out in a minute or two. Even if he switched out one of the Dust vial with Magenta it still won't do any good as it is made to use against people.

_Okay. Now what? Charging in would be stupid, I might not be able to take it down. But maybe I don't have to. I should go in and figure out what he's capable off. Find a weakness and use it. That might be the best way to go._

*crack*

GRRRARRRR! OOOOUUUUUUUU!

Robbie switched his attention to the big Beowolf to find that it manage to break free from the tree, arrows still stuck on its body. It then pulls the arrows out of its shoulder, elbow, hip, and knee, though there are still few arrows on its body that it failed to his bow aside, Robbie quickly hold the raging beast back by its shoulder as it lunges toward him. Grabbing on to the remaining arrows on its shoulder, Robbie tries his best to push to beast back while avoiding its bite. The beast however failed to notice the bundle of arrows on its shoulder start to vibrate as the young man channeled his Aura into it. Feeling that he's ready, Robbie gave the beast one big push.

"RAAAAHHHHH!"

The beast flew up in the air and remain there. It began struggling to free itself from the force that holds it but to no avail. Robbie who appears to be more exhausted than before half kneeled as he catch his breath. He look up toward to Grimm floating by the arrows on its shoulders. The Grimm still struggles to frees itself.

"Don't bother. I used a lot of Aura for my Semblance. Plus those arrows already went through your shoulder. You're not getting that easy. Not again. Now where was I? Oh yeah, the Nemean." He turns back to the lion Grimm only to find that it is no longer there. His expression turns dark as he turns back to the Beowolf.

"You're lucky I need you alive for now." He said with his teeth gritted. Grabbing his bow, he then waved his right hand upward. All of the sudden, the arrows on the Beowolf's shoulder flies off from the beast. The beast fall to the ground hard and began picking itself up. As it began to regain its senses, it immediately lunges toward Robbie. Once again, it failed to notice the arrows that were once on its shoulder are floating above the boy. The arrows began flying toward to beast as Robbie wave his right hand downward. Each arrow hits the beast on its intended target with great precision. The shoulder, arm, elbow, forearm, wrist, hand, hip, thigh, knee, shin, ankle, and feet. The beast fell before it could reach Robbie. Surprisingly enough, the beast appears to be alive. Barely moving, but alive. It can do nothing but whimpers angrily at its tormenter.

_Good thing the Beowolf's pressure point are a lot easier to hit._

He approaches the downed beast with the bow split into a pair of blade. Leaving one on the ground, he then grab on of the Grimm's spinal spike with a firm grip. The Grimm resisted.

"Shhhhh. Relax. This is going to hurt a lot." He told the beast with his expression seems darker than before.

…

**Residential District of Vale, 05:42 pm**

Arrived at the build where Ruby's apartment is as he got out from a cab, Robbie then walk in toward an elevator.

_Well, I'm beat. Wonder if Miss Rose is home?_

Reaching the elevator, he then press the button. As the door opens, he enters it when a man joins him. The auburn haired man, dress in white shirt and blue jean is carrying 2 white boxes. He fix his glasses while trying to hold on to the boxes with one hand.

"Top floor, please." He said. "So am I." Robbie told him.

The man turns to to Robbie. "Thanks. Oh, hey Robert."

"Hi, Mister Woodsman." Replied Robbie. Robbie remember him. The man who helped him yesterday...

…

**Yesterday, 06:52 pm...**

"Can I not wear a tie?" Robbie asked, holding a crumpled up brown tie in his hand.

"No, you have to." Said Ruby.

"But I don't know how to put it on."

"Don't worry. I know someone who does." She grab his hand as she leads him to the next door. She then presses the doorbell. Robbie looks at the nameplate at the door.

_Mr. Woodsman. Sounds like a name of a grumpy old man. Please let me be wrong…_

The door opens, revealing a young man, possibly around the same age as Ruby. Robbie mentally cheered upon the revelation.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?" He greeted.

"Not much."

"Who's this?" He asked as he noticed Robbie standing behind her.

"This is my, brother, Robbie."

_WHAT?!_

"Wait, what? Brother?" The man was quite surprised upon hearing that.

"Yeah. Brother." She smiled innocently as she 'confirms' the man's doubt.

_Please tell me that this isn't real…_

"So, can I help you with something?"

"Yes. You know how tie a tie?"

"Excuse me?"

Robbie steps forward as he hold up the tie on his hand. "This."

"Ohhh. Necktie. Here, let me help you with that." He then grab the tie from Robbie and start putting it around his neck. "It's not that hard once you know how it's done."

"Don't worry. I learn fast." After the man done with the tie, Robbie look at Ruby who gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Mister Woodsman."

…

**Now…**

"Mister Woodsman is my dad. Call me Michael." He said. "So,... I didn't know Ruby have a brother."

"She doesn't. I'm not her brother." Robbie decide to reveal the truth.

"Really? But she said-"

"She knows my parent. I'm just staying with her until I go to Beacon. We're not related by blood. That's all."

"Oh. Okay. So, Beacon huh? Not a lot of people wants to be a Hunter. You know, 5 years ago. In Atlas." Michael seems to show a very concern look as he went on.

"I know. Not a problem for me. I'm kinda born into it, I guess." Robbie feels like punching himself upon realizing that he revealed more than he actually intended.

"Your parent okay with this?"

"They didn't say anything."

_Dammit! What am I doing? Stop talking!_

"And Ruby? She okay with you going to be a Huntsman?" Michael inquires.

_Why are you asking as if she my mum?_

Robbie sighed. "She should be. Being a Huntress and all."

Michael immediately wears a shocked expression."She is?!" He asked.

"How long you two have know each other?"

"A year. More or less."

"And you didn't even know that she's a Huntress." Robbie gave him a questioning look.

"We only talk like a good neighbor." Said Michael. "We never talk about our work though." He gave out a nervous chuckle. "How did someone like her ends up as her Huntress?" He seems to be talking to himself rather than asking Robbie.

_I've been asking myself the same thing. Maybe this guy isn't so bad._

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm with the Achieve Men." He answered.

"What's that? Some kind of a team?"

Michael was quite surprised when Robbie told him that. "You never heard of Achieve Men?"

"I heard of it. Don't know what is it though." He stares blankly to the man.

The elevator opens up as it reaches the top floor. Robbie exits it followed by Michael.

"We're like a band. I'm kinda of a new member." Michael told him as they made their way to their respective destination.

"What, like a musician?"

"Yeah. Oh here, take this." He gave Robbie one of the box he's carrying.

"Uh, what?"

_Seriously. What?_

"Lava cakes. Friend gave it to me. Don't think that I could finish it by myself. Try not to eat them all at once."

"Oh. Thanks, Mister Woodsman." Robbie thanked him. Michael however glared at him.

"Kid, what did I tell you? It's Michael."

"Sorry, uh, Michael."

Michael smiled as he patted his shoulder. "There you go kid. Okay, see you later." He then disappeared into his apartment.

…

Robbie kept switching the channel on the television after every 3 seconds. Not that he didn't like what was on. He's simply didn't know what to watch. Giving up, he turns it off. He then check the scroll for time.

_Seven fifteen. Maybe I should get something to eat._

Just before he reach the kitchen area, there is a knock on the door. Though it sounded more like a kick.

"Who is it?!" He ask. Without hesitation, he went for his bow.

"_Robbie! It's me! Open up!_" Ruby answered.

"Why can't you open it yourself? Why are you knocking? You do realize there's a doorbell. And why is the knock sounds like a kick?" He asked. It felt like the most logical thing to ask, all things considered.

"_I can't! My hands are full! Come on!_" She answered. That may have answered all his 3 question.

_Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this._

"No!" Robbie smirks, deciding to pull a prank on Ruby.

"'_NO'?! What do you mean 'NO'?!" _Robbie tries to hold back his laughter.

"How do I know you really are 'Ruby Rose'? How do I know that you're not an imposter? For all I know, you might be some thief trying to rob this apartment." He let out a silent chuckle.

"_ROBBIE! I don't have time for this! Open the door!_" Her scream was loud enough to almost make Robbie cover his ear. That doesn't stop him to go through with the pranks though.

"If you really are 'Ruby Rose', then you should be able to answer this question; What is the name of my mother?" This isn't the first time he asked Ruby that question. He asked her before twice but she wouldn't say anything. He hope that he might be able to make her talk now.

_Got you now._

"_ROBBIIIIIEEEEEE!_" Fearing that the residents of the top floor might got out of the comfort of their home to see the scene, Robbie finally decide to give up and open the door. The moment the door is open, Ruby rush in with two big plastic bags full of microwave meals on both of her hand. Bringing herself to the kitchen dropping the bags, she then furiously stomps toward Robbie and angrily clubbing him with her fist. He playfully blocks it with his palm.

"That wasn't funny!" She yelled. Robbie retorts with a playful chuckles.

"Sorry, but it was." He caught both of her fist and holds it firmly as she furiously glares at him. A few second past and he released her as she calms down. "I'll get dinner ready." He offers to make things up for the prank.

"Fine." She huffed. "I want chicken lasagne. And strawberry milk. And cookies."

"Okay, okay."

"Why is there a money on the table? And what's that white box?" She asked as she saw what's on the dining table.

"Lava cakes. Michael gave me after I went out." He ignores her first question as he goes to the kitchen to prepare dinners. At the same time he tries not to peek at Ruby who is changing her clothes. He manages to distract himself by thinking of the fun he had with the prank.

_That was fun. Didn't get her to talk though. Oh well. Maybe next time._

As Ruby finish changing, Robbie manages to finish setting up the table for dinner complete with food. They both enjoy their respective meal. It was silent just like the first time Robbie had dinner with her.

_I don't understand what Miss Schnee have against this kind of food. They're time saver. Then again…_

He eyed the plate full of cookie placed next to Ruby. He just don't understand how anyone could eat the same thing over and over again and not getting sick of it. He too have a food that he loves, but wouldn't go as far as to eat it everyday the whole time.

_Maybe Miss Schnee does have a good reason to be worried._

"Robbie." She broke the silence. "I'm sorry for not telling you who your mum is, but I need you to be patient."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. But you'll have your answer. Someday."

_That's very reassuring._

"I get to know the name of my dad, but not my mum's?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Okay. I'll lay off that question."

_For now._

She took a bite out of a cookie after finishing her meal. "So, can you tell me what's your semblance?" She quickly changes the subject. He raised his eyebrow as she ask him.

_Well, she gonna find out anyway, Might as well tell her._

He placed the spoon and fork down, swallowing the food in his mouth before he start speaking. "My semblance, well it doesn't have a name yet." He placed a glass half-full of of water on his palm. "Anyway, I transfer my Aura into any solid object I touch and control it." The glass starts to vibrate as he went on. "Like telekinesis." The glass slowly floats above his palm as he finish.

"Meh." Her reaction was lackluster. "I know a professor who can use telekinesis and she doesn't even need to touch anything. Just take out her wand and go 'swish' and 'swosh' and done. I don't think it was a wand though."

"Yeah. But my semblance also make the object indestructible." He moves the glass around to demonstrate his telekinesis. "I can make a straw become as strong as a steel. Can't stop it from vibrating though." He adds.

"Okay. That's actually impressive." She gave an excited look.

"What? The indestructible part or the vibrating part?" He joked. She retaliate by throwing a cookie at him, which he caught with an ease. The floating glass descends on the table, stop vibrating.

Ruby got up from the table, taking the plate of cookies and a glass of of milk with her. "Clean this up." She ordered him, looking annoyed.

"Okay. By the way, I call dibs on sleeping on the couch."

Ruby placed the cookies and the milk on the table near the television before she turns to him. "Robbie, I've said this before and I'll say it again. You are my guest." She emphasized the last word.

"You not gonna tell who my mum is, that's fine. But at least let me have this, please?" He expertly puts on an innocent look as he ask her. Ruby tries to think a way to counter his argument, but couldn't think of a word.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, giving up. "But don't blame me if your back hurts."

_Why? Did your hurts?_

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Vytal Council

**To: **Vale Law Enforcement, Vacuo Law Enforcement.

**Subject: **The "Grimm Archer" casefile.

To whom it may concern,

It has come to the Council's attention that Vacuo Police Department (VCPD) have spent some much manpower and resources on their investigation of this individual known as "Grimm Archer" for the past 3 years but bears no fruit. Furthermore, this individual are allegedly accused of several crime that cost a few company of immeasurable wealth a million lien worth of losses. Interestingly, the said individual was brought up in a recent case by Vale Police Department (VPD). The fellow Council find this intriguing that a single person capable of such feat. As such, we have formed our own investigation on this person with the manpower and resources, courtesy of Iron/Schnee Enterprise. Our investigation have obtained a shocking revelation.

It appears that this so-called "Grimm Archer" does not exist. A fabricated tales from an old age myth exploited by an unknown group or organization. These group or organization are the one responsible for the crime while placing the blame on a non-existent being.

We are truly disappointed, to see Vacuo and Vale's finest to allow themselves fooled to this degrading level. To avoid further complication, the Council have decided to issue an order to halt and terminate **every **act regarding the "Grimm Archer". All casefile and intel are to be deleted and any investigation to be ceased at once. Failure to comply will be treated as a crime of treason against the Council and will be punished accordingly. We give exactly a week worth of deadline from the moment this message sent for everyone related to accomplish our order. We wish the best of luck to all of you.

Regards,

**Vytal Council**


End file.
